


From This Moment

by reifromrfa



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa
Summary: This is the day Christa has been waiting for all her life: the day she becomes Mrs. Han.





	From This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using elements from the otome game Mystic Messenger which belong to and is created by Cheritz. I do not claim any ownership on the characters or world of Mystic Messenger.

“…yes, yes. I understand. Thank you and please continue to keep an eye out for reporters. Mr. Han specifically instructed that he doesn’t want them anywhere near the venue when the ceremony begins.”

 

Jaehee sighs and reaches for the cup of coffee on the table, muttering a silent prayer. Things have been busy all morning and she took it upon herself to be the point person for the bride and groom. She doesn’t want them worrying about trivial matters on their wedding day. And after all, who would be better for the role than her? The groom is her boss and the bride is her best friend.

 

To be honest, she didn't agree to their relationship at first. In her eyes, Jumin Han was a brutally frank and emotionally closed-off man who lived to make her suffer for work. Christa is such a sweet and kind person that the thought of her boss hurting Christa made her so angry; surely there was a better man out there for her.

 

But Jaehee saw the change in his demeanor the moment Christa entered his life. She saw a side to her employer that she never thought she would see --his human side. 

 

He smiles more. He laughs more. He allows Jaehee to go on vacations for God's sake.

 

Christa definitely changed him for the better. Jaehee would still cringe inwardly whenever she hears Mr. Han say sweet nothings to her best friend but she never fails to notice the way their faces light up in each other's presence.

 

Jaehee smiles to herself. Their love was beautiful --and the assistant wants this day to be perfect. 

 

The door to the bathroom swings open and Jaehee looks up expectantly —and gasps. Tears spring to her eyes as a smile breaks out across her face.

 

Her best friend stands before her in her wedding gown and Jaehee can’t help but give a little chuckle at the thought of Jumin Han’s expression when he sees her walk down the aisle.

 

* * *

 

“Curious.”

 

“What is?” Jumin asks, glancing around for the nth time, looking at the people seated in front of him, talking amongst themselves.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Jumin Han this nervous before.”

 

Jumin arches his brow and looks at his best man —his best friend, Jihyun. The turquoise-haired man grins at him, his shades concealing his eyes. Jihyun finally agreed to the surgery, saying he needed his witness his best friend’s wedding. He still needed special glasses because his eyes were still sensitive to direct sunlight, but Jumin knows Jihyun could see him clearly and perfectly. Jumin’s heart warms at the friendship of the man standing beside him at the altar as he waited for his bride.

 

“I’m not nervous,” Jumin replies. “There’s no reason to be nervous.”

 

Jihyun laughs. “Stop tapping your foot then. It makes you seem like you’re afraid she’ll run away from you.”

 

Jumin immediately stops himself. “I’m not afraid she’ll run away. After all, I’ve asked Assistant Kang to station bodyguards at every possible exit to prevent anyone from coming in or out of the premises.”

 

The two of them stare at each other in silence before Jihyun bursts into laughter.

 

“Of course. Why did I expect anything else from you, Jumin.”

 

“That’s meant to be a joke though,” Jumin says, a little miffed that Jihyun missed the point of his joke.

 

Jihyun lays a hand on his shoulder. “You and I both know this place is more secure than the Blue House right now.”

 

“That’s true. I’m not going to risk Christa’s safety, especially on our wedding day.”

 

One of their event organizers runs up to him and whispers in his ear and Jumin takes a deep breath. The organizer motions to Jihyun and the photographer grins.

 

“I’m looking forward to seeing you cry when she walks down the aisle,” Jihyun tells his best friend as he follows the organizer.

 

“Prepare to be disappointed,” Jumin replies, grinning back. Jihyun disappears into the building next to the garden, where the organizer must be getting the entourage ready to enter.

 

Jumin stands at the altar alone and a rush of excitement fills his body. The thought of seeing his beloved Christa in her white wedding gown makes him tap his foot against the carpet again —not in fear, but in a subtle effort of stopping himself from rushing over to her room and taking her into his arms and professing his love to her all over again.

 

Because that’s exactly what he’s been thinking of doing since he woke up this morning.

 

Run to his bride-to-be and remind her how much she means to him, how much he loves her.

 

But the orchestra starts to play the opening notes to a classical piece he knows Christa loves and Jumin smiles.

 

The foot tapping doesn’t stop though.

 

* * *

 

Christa stands still as Jaehee drapes the veil over her face and she watches as her maid of honor wipes a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

 

“Oh God, Jaehee, you’re going to make me cry as well,” she says, laughing.

 

Jaehee sniffs and laughs with her best friend. The organizer pops her head between the door and ushers Jaehee out of the room, saying the program is about to start. Christa grips the bouquet in her hands, her heart hammering against her chest.

 

This is it.

 

The day she’s been waiting for her entire life.

 

The day she’ll swear her love in front of her loved ones and in front of God. 

 

The day she’ll finally belong to the man she loves with all her heart and soul.

 

Oh God, she’s nervous.

 

I hope I don’t trip on my dress.

 

She hears the sound of the orchestra playing and the people on the other side of the door shouting out instructions. Christa feels as though she’s about to burst with all the emotions she’s keeping bottled up inside her but she gets distracted by the videographers that are taking videos of her and she can’t help but smile.

 

She knows Jumin would love to see the behind the scenes footage the videographers have been taking since dawn. Christa can’t wait to see how her husband’s day started as well.

 

She could hear the faint sounds of the orchestra playing outside —they are playing the opening notes to From This Moment, one of her favorite songs.

 

Christa smiles to herself. She knows how Jumin wanted a to play the traditional wedding march, but when she introduced this song to him and expressed how she wanted to walk down the aisle to it, he agreed without hesitation.

 

“You really mean it, Jumin?”

 

“Of course, Christa. Providing you with the wedding you desire would bring me no greater joy."

 

All too soon the double doors open and Christa lifts her head slowly, the red carpet laid out on the grass before her.

 

She takes a step forward and smiles.

 

A step towards my future.

 

The song reaches the climax just as Christa emerges from behind the building and the crowd gasps before whipping out their phones and taking photos and videos of her. The photography crew are all over the place, trying to get good shots from different angles. The RFA members, who are sitting in the front row as Jumin’s groomsmen, are entranced by the beautiful host of the RFA and Yoosung couldn’t help but wipe a stray tear from his eye.

 

“She’s beautiful,” he says, grinning as Christa continues her walk down the aisle. Yoosung is about to get her attention when Saeyoung puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head.

 

“She won’t see us even if you start doing the chicken dance,” the hacker says, looking at Christa through his glasses. “She only has one person in her eyes right now.”

 

Christa’s green eyes are, indeed, focused on one man —her man. Her shy smile grows wider when her eyes meet her lover’s tender gaze. 

 

His expression is full of love and Jumin feels like his heart is about to burst from immense happiness. He never knew he could feel this way. Before he met her…he couldn’t even remember his life before he met her. Everything paled in contrast to the woman walking towards him at that very moment. From the moment she walked into his life, he knew he would never be the same again.

 

As Christa nears him, he steps off the small dais and meets her, reaching for her hand and kissing the back of it before fixing his gray eyes on her.

 

“Are you ready, my love?” Jumin asks. Christa grins and nods. The raven-haired groom leads his bride-to-be up the dais and they both give each other a lingering smile before the minister begins the ceremony.

 

To be honest, Christa can’t focus on the ceremony. Her thoughts are with the man standing beside her and the future that stretched before them. She’s nervous to finally be called Mrs. Han —and all the responsibilities that come with that title. But when she feels his hand reaching for hers in the middle of the ceremony, in front of their loved ones, her worries vanish. 

 

She knows she will be able to face anything that comes her way. As long as she has him by her side, everything will be alright.

 

All too soon, the minister turns to Jumin and says, "Do you, Jumin Han, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

 

“I do,” he says, his voice ringing with certainty.

 

The minister turns to Christa and gives a slight grin when he notices the slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“And do you, Christa White, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

 

“Without a doubt,” she replies, earning her a few chuckles from the audience.

 

And finally, the time to say their vows has arrived. Christa faces the man of her dreams and her eyes widen when she sees unshed tears in his eyes.

 

“Christa,” Jumin says clearly. “We met in the most unusual sense. But from the moment we first saw each other, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Christa takes a shuddering breath as tears start to burn her eyes, blurring her vision of him. She would have wiped her tears but she doesn’t want to let go of his hands as he professes his love to her.

 

“You are the melody my heart ceaselessly hums. From this day forth, you will be my world. Everything I have and everything I am is yours, Christa. I vow to love you and cherish you for as long as I live.”

 

Jumin smiles at her and lifts a hand as he wipes a tear that escapes her eyes and Christa laughs before saying her own vows.

 

"Jumin, you are my best friend and my one true love. I will honor you and put you above all others. I will treat your goals, dreams, and ambitions as my own. I promise to always be by your side and to support you through the good times and the bad. You will never have to face anything on your own. I will stand by you and love you unconditionally for the rest of my life."

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace,” the minister announces. Zen would later swear that he saw Jumin’s bodyguards take the safety off their guns in case anybody protests.

The ring bearer brings the rings forward and Zen tenses as he holds back a sneeze. Of course, Jumin’s precious furball would be the ring bearer.Of course.

Christa adores Elizabeth the 3rd though and she smiles when the elegant cat walks over to them with a pillow between her teeth, the rings sitting on top of the pillow and glinting under the sun.

Jumin kneels down and strokes Elizabeth the 3rd’s head as he gets the rings, a few of their relatives and friends making “awww” sounds. Christa giggles as Jumin stands and hands her the ring she’s supposed to place on his finger. Then he looks at her lovingly and holds her hand in his.

“Christa,” he says, his voice thick with emotion. “Please wear this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love. I give this to you along with my heart and my promise: to love you and devote myself to you for all eternity.”

Jumin slides the expensive diamond ring on her ring finger and Christa sniffs, a tear slipping from her eye. Thank God for waterproof make-up. 

Jihyun can feel himself tear up and Jaehee sees him swiping a finger under his shades.

Christa clears her throat and lets out a breath as she grins and holds Jumin’s warm hand in hers, slipping the ring onto his finger.

“Jumin,” she says, her voice shaking as she tried to hold back her tears. “Please wear this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love. I give this to you along with my heart and my promise: to love you and devote myself to you for all eternity.”

"By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Jumin doesn’t need to be told twice. He steps forward and pulls back the veil from her face then, as though he has run out of patience, he leans forward and claims her lips in his, kissing her passionately in front of their loved ones. Claps and cheers erupt around them but Christa can focus on nothing more but her husband’s lips on hers.

Her husband.

Oh my God.

Jumin finally pulls away and she’s entranced by the blinding smile on his face.

“I love you, Mrs. Han,” he whispers.

“Right back at you, Mr. Han,” she whispers back. Jumin chuckles.

“Come now. Let’s get the rest of the ceremonies over with.”

Christa looks at him, confused. Her husband leans close to her ear and says in a low voice, “So I can finally have you all to myself.”

Jumin would later look through the wedding photos and laugh at the natural blush on his wife’s face.

* * *

 

Christa has never smiled so much in her entire life --but it doesn't look like she's going to stop smiling anytime soon. She's having the time of her life at their wedding reception and it was nice to see all their friends and family in one venue, celebrating their special day with them. Of course, a lot of Jumin's business partners are also in attendance but it's alright; they absolutely _adored_  Christa. She adds a feminine touch to C&R and they believe she'll help the company flourish even more.

 

And because most of them are vying for Jumin's attention, their gifts range from smart appliances to all-expense paid trips to foreign countries to luxurious cars to fully-furnished houses. Yoosung couldn't stop gaping at the gift list Jaehee is holding and Zen's mood seemed to deflate after catching a glimpse of the ridiculously expensive gifts.

 

"Aw, come on, guys!" Saeyoung says, throwing an arm around Yoosung's and Zen's shoulders. "Just think of it this way: the gifts are all for Christa!"

 

Yoosung sighs. "Yeah but now I don't want to give them my gift."

 

"All I got were coupons to that spa I visited," Zen adds, a sour look on his face. "In my defense, they give really great massages and I thought Christa would like it...of course," he glares at the list in Jaehee's hands. "Why would she need to go to the spa when somebody gave her a _massage bed?"_

 

Jaehee laughs. "You know Christa better than that. She appreciates heartfelt gifts more than shiny baubles. I for one gave her a limited edition DVD of 'The Jalapeño Topping was Pretty Spicy'! I know she'll absolutely love it!"

 

Jihyun nearly chokes on his drink when he hears what Jaehee said. "Ah..Jaehee...Jumin might not like that so much."

 

Zen lets out a hearty chuckle. "Jaehee, you're absolutely brilliant!" He grabs his glass of beer and raises it to the middle of the table. "Cheers to that!"

 

The rest of the table clinks their glasses against Zen's and they laugh. Christa watches the RFA table and smiles from her seat in the stage, her heart swelling with happiness.

 

Jumin couldn't stop beaming as well. He can't stop looking at the radiant woman beside him, looking breathtaking in her elegant wedding gown. He spared no expense for their wedding; Christa deserved _only the best_.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for Jumin and Christa to come to the floor and take their first dance as husband and wife!" the host says to the microphone and Jumin rises from his seat, extending his hand towards her.

 

"Shall we, my love?" he says, giving her a smile that made her heart flutter. Christa places her hand in his and allows herself to be led to the stage. The lights around the reception dim and a ring of light shines upon them. 

 

The orchestra begins to play the opening notes to _Break In_ , Christa's favorite song, and Jumin watches as his wife bites her lower lip. His brows knit together in confusion as he places his hand on her waist, his other hand grasping hers.

 

"Are you alright, Christa?" he asks worriedly. Christa releases her lower lip and nods, grinning at him. Jumin begins to move to the rhythm of the song and Christa allows herself to be swept across the dance floor. 

 

"I'm just so, so happy, Jumin," she replies, unshed tears shining in her eyes. “I feel like my heart’s about to burst from all this joy.”

 

Jumin gives her a light chuckle as he twirls her under the spotlight. “Nothing gives me more pleasure than seeing you so happy, Christa.”

 

He pulls her close and Christa blushes as he leans close to her, his breath tickling her ear.

 

_"You are the only one..._ _The only one that sees me,”_ Jumin whispers and Christa gasps. He’s whispering the lyrics of the song into her ear. His deep voice vibrated in his chest as he sang to her and Christa could feel her emotions overwhelming her. She forgot that they are surrounded by a thousand guests. For a moment, everything melts away and it’s just the two of them in the ballroom, gliding across the dance floor in each other’s arms.

 

_"That trusts me and believes me…_ _You are the only one..._ _The only one that knows me_ _…”_ Jumin continues. Christa closes her eyes, mesmerized by her husband’s song.

_"And in the dark you show me..._ _It's perfectly reckless_ _...Damn you leave me defenseless._ _So break in..._ _Break in.”_

“Oh, Jumin,” she whispers to him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Christa,” he says, pulling back a little so he could gaze upon his wife’s face. “I know this song holds meaning for you, but the words express my feelings perfectly.”

 

“I feel the same way,” she replies just as the song ends and a thunderous applause jolts them back to reality. Jumin reluctantly pulls away from his wife and smiles for the crowd before leading her back to their seats. Christa gives his hand a gentle squeeze and he returns it, his heart missing a beat.

 

He can’t wait to start their new life together. He can’t wait to introduce Christa as Mrs. Han —his wife, his lover, his partner. Jumin’s eyes drop to the ring on her finger just as the host says something over the speakers. His mind is already reeling with all the memories he wants to make with the woman beside him and he can’t stop the wide grin that graces his face for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

Jumin breathes a sigh of relief as soon as they enter his —he catches himself and grins — _their_  penthouse. He had wanted to build a mansion for Christa ever since he proposed to her, but she told him she loved his penthouse so he reluctantly agreed to it. Of course, he wouldn’t tell her that construction of their three-story mansion is already underway; no, he’d surprise her with the house for her birthday.

 

Christa notices his expression and laces her fingers through his.

 

“What are you smiling about, Jumin?” she asks, gazing lovingly at her husband.

 

“You’ve stayed here for 107 nights since we first met. Every morning, you excused yourself and returned to your apartment,” he reaches for her with his free hand and strokes her cheek tenderly. “I’m overjoyed at the thought of you not having to leave my side again.”

 

Christa turns red and playfully smacks her husband’s shoulder. “Stop it, Jumin. We’re already married, there’s no need to seduce me with your words anymore.”

 

“On the contrary,” Jumin replies. “I always look forward to seeing you blush like this from my words, Christa.”

 

All of a sudden, he bends down and Christa lets out a squeal as he gathers her legs in his arms and carries her in his arms, bridal-style.

 

“I know you don’t like it when I…how did you phrase it? Perform ‘public displays of affection’. But we’re alone…and I wish to cherish my wife tonight.” Jumin says in a low voice, making Christa shiver involuntarily. He carries her to their room and Christa can feel her heart pounding against her chest, nervous and excited at the same time.

 

They both looked forward to this moment, but Christa doesn’t know if Jumin knows…well…

 

She hasn’t really done this before. “This” being sex.

 

Just the thought of the word is enough to make her cheeks burn once more.

 

Jumin enters their room and Christa immediately notices the drastic change in the interior. Jumin’s room used to be simple, with dark colors and minimalist touches. But now, a four-poster bed greeted Christa, the pillows and covers exuding comfort and luxury. There was a dresser filled with branded perfumes and lotions, various make-up brands and an ornate jewelry box. There’s a plush chair placed close to the bed, a half-filled bookshelf lining the wall behind it. Christa’s heart fluttered at the thought of Jumin reading her a story before bed.

 

Jumin sets her down on the bed but before she can reach for him, he bends down on one knee and raises the hem of her wedding gown a little.

 

“J-jumin?” Christa stammers as his fingers caress her lower leg.

 

The man in front of her doesn’t answer. Instead, he lifts one foot and unclasps her heels, placing them on the floor gently before doing the same to her other foot. Christa could swear she’s forgotten how to breathe.

 

Jumin hears the hitch in her breathing and glee fills his senses. Tonight, he’s going to make her his.

 

His fingers trail up her legs, going under the skirt of her gown and finding her hips. Jumin then raises himself to his feet as he leans down and captures her slightly parted lips in his, his kiss full of passion and wanting. He’s waited too long for this.

 

His fingers massage her waist gently and Christa lets out a sigh in between kisses.

 

“Jumin…”

 

Jumin pulls back and watches her expression, loving the way his wife blushed under his kisses and touch. Christa can’t help but feel embarrassed but she tensed slightly when she felt his fingers grabbing the waistband of her panties.

 

He couldn’t take it off unless she stood up. Oh God. Her sneaky husband is going to drive her _insane_.

 

Her whole _being_  shaking, Christa manages to stand up as a smirk forms on her husband’s handsome face.

 

Then Jumin goes back down on his knees and slowly pulls down her underwear. Christa steps out of her underwear and Jumin puts it aside, allowing his fingers to roam along her legs. He watches her face above him as his fingers trail up to her knees…her thighs…

 

He straightens his body but remains on his knees, wanting to be close to her but at the same time maintaining his distance so she couldn’t bury her face in his chest. He wanted to see every reaction, every _gasp,_  every _twitch_ , every _moan_ that will come out of her lips. He wanted it all.

 

His moves his fingers to the gap between her legs and watches as she gasps, her hands balling into fists. Slowly, he touches her, feeling her wetness coating his fingers. He’s never done this before, but he had done ample research on how to please his partner the weeks leading to their wedding night. And Jumin Han never does anything without aiming for perfection.

 

He would watch her come undone under him.

 

His fingers move and rubs her in circles and her body shudders, her hands reaching out to the headboard to steady herself. Jumin is amazed at how slick she is, just from his light touches. 

 

He begins to move his fingers faster, rubbing her dripping lips and watching her grip the headboard tighter. Soft moans escape her and Jumin feels his member straining against his slacks. But he doesn’t relent on pleasuring her, finding her clit and squeezing it gently.

 

“Ah! Jumin!”

 

He gets to his feet and gently pushes her down on the bed, lifting her skirt and resuming his ministrations on her pussy. Jumin’s eyes snap to her hands, which are gripping the sheets of their new bed as Christa closes her eyes and moans in pleasure.

 

“Does this feel good, my love?” he says, his voice thick. Christa gives a small nod and her head snaps back against the bed when she feels him rubbing her at a furious pace. She tries to close her legs but Jumin steps between her and prevents Christa from doing so. 

 

Jumin swallows as his wife moans out his name and he struggles to keep her legs apart when suddenly her body jerks and shudders, her legs clamping on his waist, her cries echoing around their room.

 

Jumin pulls his fingers away and watches his wife come down from her orgasm, her body still shaking. Christa turns her gaze to her husband as she struggles to regain her breath and she can’t help but feel her insides stirring when she sees him licking his fingers —his fingers coated with her fluids.

 

Again, Christa’s face turns beet red at her husband’s actions.

 

“You taste exquisite, Christa,” Jumin says softly, pulling his fingers away from his mouth. He takes off his coat and unties the bow around his neck, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

_Oh no you don’t!_

Christa manages to pull herself up and she grabs his fingers just as he is unbuttoning his vest.

 

“It’s my turn, Jumin,” she whispers to him. Jumin watches his wife finish unbuttoning his vest and a rush of happiness and lust floods his body. It takes all of his willpower not to push her back against the bed and bury himself inside her right then.

 

Christa knows the effect she has on the man in front of her; she can hear it in the way his breathing changes. She can see it in his eyes. She steps around him and decides to tease him, going to his back and pulling off his vest from behind. Then she wraps her arms around him from the back and proceeds to take off his polo.

 

Jumin narrows his eyes. His cunning wife knows how much he likes to keep her in his sights. The fact that he can’t see her as she undresses him frustrates him but at the same time excites him. Christa lets her fingers graze upon his bare chest ever so lightly and she hears a low groan from her husband. Christa stifles her giggle as she pulls the fabric away from Jumin’s body, baring his body to her. Christa’s fingers go around his front and proceed to unbuckle his belt when Jumin grabs her wrists in his hand and chuckles.

 

“It hardly seems fair that I’m nearly naked while my beautiful wife is still fully clothed.”

 

He turns around and pulls her close, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he presses her body against his bare chest, his fingers reaching behind her and finding the zipper to her gown. In one swift motion, he pulls the zipper all the way down, making Christa gasp. It’s then that Christa realizes she isn’t wearing a bra because her gown had padding on them, and she isn’t wearing underwear either, because Jumin already stripped her of it.

 

“Jumin! That’s not fa—” 

 

She’s cut off by his lips pressing against hers and Christa melts as he kisses her hungrily, his desire for her evident. All the while, Jumin is stripping the gown from his wife’s body, his patience already wearing thin. Christa can feel the cold air hitting her body as Jumin impatiently pulls the gown away from her, letting it slide across her chest, her waist, her legs, and then pooling at the floor.

 

He doesn’t waste any time and he grabs her butt, lifting her off the floor and putting her back on the bed. This time tough, when he pulls back, his eyes are met with his wife’s body and it feels as though all the air is sucked from his lungs.

 

Because she is _beautiful_. There are no words to describe how beautiful she is. His eyes travel up from her feet, taking in every detail, every curve. He memorizes her features as much as he can before he finally meets her eyes. 

 

Christa is blushing and she’s nervous about what Jumin would think of her body but for some reason, she feels bold and confident as his eyes rake across her naked form. She knows this man loves her. She knows he’ll love her no matter what. And the way he’s _looking_  at her makes her feel…

 

_Treasured._ Like he’s looking at a stunning piece of art. 

 

Jumin can’t take it anymore. He unbuckles his belt and takes off his remaining garments, his eyes locked with his wife’s. Her eyes widen as Jumin reveals his hardened member and Christa swallows.

 

But she doesn’t have time to process it because her husband climbs over her and starts kissing her furiously.

 

Her skin looks so soft it’s like she’s _begging_  to be touched. Jumin slips his tongue inside her mouth while his hand starts palming her breast. Christa lets out a moan against his lips and she pulls him closer, soft cries escaping her as Jumin rubbed her stiff nipple.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Christa,” Jumin says, breaking away from their kiss and leaning his forehead against hers. He continues flicking her tender bud and squeezing her other breast in his hand and he closes his eyes, listening to her moans of delight.

 

_“Jumin!"_

 

Unable to resist any longer, he pulls back his hands and positions himself between her legs.

 

“Christa,” he says breathlessly, poised to enter her. “This may hurt a little, so you must tell me if it’s too much to bear, okay?”

 

Christa nods and Jumin slowly eases himself into her. Christa holds onto his shoulders and sinks her nails into his skin as she draws in a breath, the size of her husband surprising her. His hardness fills her and she whimpers underneath him.

 

“Oh God, Jumin,” she moans out as he pushes further in. Her husband stops and lets out a shaky breath. He’s trying his best not to release but _she feels so good around him_. Her warmth is enveloping him and it feels as though he’s losing his sanity.

 

“Should I—?” he says in between pants.

 

Christa shakes her head. “Keep going, Jumin.”

 

Supporting himself on his knees, Jumin lifts her legs and places them on his shoulders before slowly rocking in and out of her, his groans slipping past his lips. Christa squeezes her eyes shut against the pain but soon, cries of pleasure are ripped from her throat as Jumin increases his speed, his cock pumping against her opening.

 

_“Ahhhh, Christa!”_  he exclaims, gritting his teeth. “You are _so warm_ , my love—“ He pants as groans as he goes deeper into her, her moans making his cock throb.

 

_“God, Jumin! Jumin!”_

_“Yes, there! Ohhhh my God, Jumin!”_

Dear God.

 

Her cries are music to his ears. The fact that she is crying out _his_ name…Jumin Han has reached his limit.

 

Jumin tenses as Christa continuously calls for him, her body shaking as she teeters on the edge of another orgasm. Jumin bites his lower lip as he thrusts himself inside her, making her scream underneath him, watching her writhe as her orgasm wracks her body with pleasure. She squeezes him tightly and Jumin lets out short gasps as his body jerks forward and he releases inside her, her name on his lips as he fills her with his load.

 

The room is filled with nothing but their pants. Jumin pulls out of her and he crawls beside his wife, stroking her face gently. Christa’s eyes are closed, her mouth open as she tries to get air back into her lungs.

 

“Christa…Are you alright?” he asks, concern in his voice.

 

Christa nods slowly, not quite sure if she can describe herself as ‘alright’. Truth be told, she felt absolutely and completely _satisfied_. She opens her eyes and is met with her husband’s gray eyes —and she grins.

 

“That was one _hell_  of a ride, Jumin,” she says between pants.

 

Jumin chuckles. “I wish for nothing more than your happiness and satisfaction, Christa. I take it my performance is good?”

 

Christa rolls her eyes and laughs. “Jumin. It was _more than good_. It was perfect.”

 

A wide grin spreads across his face as he leans down and plants a quick peck on her lips. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear that.”

 

Christa rolls to her side and faces him. “So…now what?”

 

Jumin strokes the side of her face, happiness radiating off of him.

 

“Now…we begin our lives. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to commission me, visit my tumblr and send me a message! ^^
> 
> https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/


End file.
